The use and reach of software continues to increase as new software uses and purposes are addressed. As more aspects of personal and professional lives are addressed by software, interactions between various software packages may become more important. Furthermore, users or other entities may wish to associate events in one software package or environment other actions or events. Thus, users or other entities may wish to tailor software packages to work with and/or react to information from other software packages and/or changes in objects or program data of other software packages, for example.
Changes to programs and program objects may be difficult to recognize and/or communicate to another software package, and/or may require alteration of code associated with the program and/or program objects. As complex software packages interact to provide functionality associated with various aspects of users' business and personal needs, the inability to communicate between two or more software packages may limit various interactions between the software, and/or may negatively impact the overall usefulness of a user or entities software library.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.